Tekken: Revolution
by IsabellaChan17
Summary: New Chapter from Conflicted by AngelicStorm.
1. Introduction

Hello guys, I'm back …again u

Oh and Merry Xmas Fanfliction Members, I wish you all the best!

And now I've made a new story, a new for chapter from the Conflicted by Angelic Storm mixed with trust me by M. – XIII and Newborn by o-vanilla-o. the other chapters are by myself.

Thanks to them I've come up with an idea to make this story interested.

So I hope you guys enjoy!

Yours Truly

~Isabella-chan17~


	2. NewBorn

_**-Newborn-**_

_It was a sunny morning when the birds were chirping cheerfully on the tree. The sunrays are creeping trough the curtains of one dark room in a big mansion. Flooded it with light. The rays seem to wake a certain black spiky-haired man. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusted it to the light. While yawning, he turned to the other side of the bed. But he didn't find anyone on there. Only the crumpled sheet and blanket showed that someone had slept on them. He shocked and became fully awake in a few seconds. His eyes roamed the room in search of the person. Then he heard a sound of streaming water came from the bathroom. Its door was slightly opened, and light came from inside it._

_He frowned and threw his blanket off. He approached the bathroom and opened the door._

_"Xiao…" he said at the sight of a woman bending over the sink. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yes—I'm…" she stopped and threw up again. "Only a little bit of nausea."_

_"Did you eat something strange yesterday?" the man asked. Worried was lacing his tone._

_"No…" Xiaoyu shook her head. "Don't worry too much, Jin."_

_Jin still looked at her with worried eyes. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes." She replied in convinced tone._

_"Okay then. I will ask Julia Chang to check on you later."_

_"No need… I'm okay…" Xiaoyu protested._

_"Just to assure me, okay?"_

_She sighed. "Okay."_


	3. Later That Day

_**~Later That Day ~**_

_"How is she, doc? What's wrong with her" Jin asked the doctor._

_Doctor Julia Chang just smiled at the young man. "Nothing wrong with her—"_

_"What? What about her nausea and threw ups?"_

_The doctor smiled again. "I haven't finished yet, Mr. Kazama. Let me finish first before you react," the doctor said. "Like I said before, nothing is wrong with your wife. But it seems your family will have a new member in the next nine month."_

_"WHAT?!" Jin shouted in disbelief. "You mean—you mean she's—she's—"_

_"Yes, Jin," Xiaoyu said shyly. "I'm pregnant."_

_"Ah—WOW! Ha…ha…ha…" Jin laughed. He picked Xiaoyu up and swung her around._

_"Ha…ha…put me down, Jin. Ha…ha…" Xiaoyu can't help but laughed too._


	4. Nine Months Later

_**~Nine Months Later~**_

_"Argh…" a moan escaped the lips of a beautiful woman. She was in labor for her first child._

_"Come on, Xiaoyu. I know you can do it!" the man with black spiky hair supported the woman._

_"I—can't—ouch—it—ouch—hurts…" the woman said. Her face flushed, and she was sweating hard._

_"You can do it, Xiao… you are a strong girl!" her husband encouraged her._

_"It's just a few more pushes, Mrs. Kazama," Julia Chang said. "And it will all be over."_

_Xiaoyu bit her lower lip and pushed with all her might. "Urgh…"_

_"Yes. I can see the head. Just one more push for the body." The doctor said._

_Xiaoyu's face became paler. "Ah—I can't…"_

_"Yes you can, Xiao…" Jin supported her. "Then our baby will born. You want to see our baby, don't you?"_

_Arghh…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! With her last ounce of energy, she pushed the baby out of her body. _

_"WA…" a loud cry can be heard. She heard a cry _

_And smiled weakly because of her tiredness._

_"Congratulations. It's a healthy baby girl." The doctor congratulated them. "Have you readied a name?"_

_"Yes," Xiaoyu said. "It's Jun."_

_"Jun?" Jin asked his wife._

_Xiaoyu smiled at him. "Yes. I'm sure our baby will be proud to carry your mother's name."_

_Jin smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Welcome to the world, Jun Kazama."_

_As both of them smiled at their first child who is still having her first cry and after that she then yawns to sleep cuddling herself in her mother's arms._


	5. 7 years Later

_**~7 years later~**_

_It was a beautiful day when a young girl with her long hair bounced through her shoulders with a white headband that resembles a little like her grandmother "Jun" went to the dojo where her father was training waiting for his 7 year old daughter to come._

"_Good Morning Jun, are you ready for your next training?" Jin asked when he smiled at his beautiful daughter who resembles like her mother "Xiaoyu" and her grandmother "Jun" (due to her appearance in wearing a headband like hers) but has the color of golden hazel eyes of her father._

"_Yes, Father I'm rea- Her sentence was cut when she was tripped over her knee as her father run towards his injured daughter._

"_Are you alright, Jun?" His voice sounded worried with sadness_

"_Yes, Father, I'm alright-Oww!" Jun said when she tried to stand but feels her knee is sting and painful._

"_Let me see your knee, Jun." He asked her in a worried tone_

_As he looked at his daughter's knee that has a little bit of scrap in her knee and said…"Don't worry, Daddy will heal it in no time, ok?"_

"_Ok", she smiled when Jin heals his daughter and smiled when finishes healing her._

"_There…Does it feel better?" He asked and looks at his loving daughter._

"_Yes father, thank you!" Jun said, but in her mind was pop out in her mouth wanted to asked what she wanted to say…_

"_Dad…"_

"_Yes, Jun?" He asked_

_Do I have angelic powers like you, aunt asuka and grandma instead of me having me touching people when they see their past memories, you know? She asked in shy way_

_Well… It depends, but when the time comes you will know, besides our relatives decide to say that you're the next chosen one before your grandmother, she also has the power to sense things in people's minds, Jin said _

_Oh, well how about auntie, does she have another power too instead of healing bad things?_

_Well… Well no, she does not have another power like you and your grandmother because she's not chosen by our relatives._

"_But…Mine's nothing, Father, I mean touching people seeing their memories is not good", she said in a sad tone_

"_No, Jun… that's not true, your powers are special to me and your mom, maybe it can convince to the people to know the truth instead of knowing what happens in the past, so don't say that, ok?" He said in a sad tone when he hugs his daughter with care._

"_Ok", she said as she lets go of her hug to her father._

"_So, shall we train, Jun?" He asked_

"_Yes, father, also when I grow up I want to become like you and mommy!" She said it in an energetic way._

"_Oh really, why Jun?" He asked in a kind tone_

"_Because you are strong and mommy is very brave!"_

"_Hehe, ok since you put it that way", he grinned and carried his daughter poking her nose and giggles when he was startled by a woman who is very beautiful and smiles at her husband and her daughter._

"_Well, you surprised me, Xiao", He smiled at his wife_

"_Hi mommy!" She smiled and waved at her mother_

"_Hi Jin! Hi Jun! So are you both hungry?" Xiaoyu asked_

"_Of course, I'm really starving and waiting for you if you're done", he said and pulls his wife puts his hand in her waist and kisses her in the cheek while carrying Jun,_

"_Oh well, at least I have finished cooking", she said with a smile_

"_Oh Jun, I've made your favorite food", She said with a kind and caring tone_

"_Ok, is it Katsudon, Mommy?" Jun asked _

"_Yes, it is…"_

"_Yippee!" She said in an energetic way_

"_Jun, why don't you go first while your mom and I are going to catch up with you, ok?" He asked as he puts down his daughter and runs off when Jin and Xiaoyu looks at their daughter running back to their mansion smiling._

"_So how are you and Jun doing?" She asked in a kind tone_

"_Fine, except you're making me wait to know if you done cooking, but at least you made it in time", Jin said_

_(Giggles) "Oh I'm sorry honey, don't worry I will cooked your food early, ok?" She said it with a smile_

"_No need, it's much better if I don't put you too hard in things"_

"_I'm glad you and Jun are getting along as always", she said_

"_She reminds me of my mother where she trained me when I was young and also you… where you helped me support in my training when I first met you", he said it when he wrapped his arm around her waist, when he saw his daughter finished her meal went to her parents saying…_

"_Dad, can I visit my cousin Ada at Aunt Asuka's house?" She asked sweetly_

"_Why, what are you going to do there?" He asked_

"_Because me and Ada are going to train with auntie, can I… please?"_

"_Jin, honey please let Jun go to her cousin?" She smiled at him with kindness_

"_Oh Alright, but first… let me see if you mastered the basic kazama techniques that I taught you?" Jin said knowing that she practiced the Kazama style martial arts for 3 years rather than her father who mastered it for 15 years._

"_Ok!"_

_When Jun and her father are making their fighting stance, Jun was the first to attack when she uses her jab uppercut spin attack but her father dodged it easily and uses his bamboo splitter to attack when Jun almost dodged his attack and makes her move by using saintsui and finally shunkei, her father tripped over and smiled at his daughter knowing that she mastered it so quickly._

"_So? Can I go now?" She asked when giggles at her father for the first time she defeated him in a small task._

"_Of course", he said_

"_Ok, I guess I'll be going, bye Mom! Bye Dad!" She waved goodbye at her parents when they also waved goodbye at their daughter, but Jun stopped and said to her father saying…_

"_Dad... I LOVE YOU!" She then turns around and ran to her cousin's house when Jin couldn't move because of what he heard of his daughter saying "I love you" but smiled at her saying…_

"_I love you too..." he said it softly as he and his wife watches his daughter ran, when Jin was having a vision where he saw a young girl who was a grown up looks at back smiling saying…"Hey dad" which is revealed to be Jun as a teenager, she looks like the younger Xiaoyu he first met her, but was startled when Xiaoyu asked_

"_Are you ok, Jin?" In a worried tone_

"_No, it's nothing, hon; it's just that I saw Jun… smiling back at me, she looks like you Xiao…"Jin replied_

"_Well…It must mean she grows up to be a strong young lady", Jin. She said_

"_Yeah, she will face the struggles of danger unexpectedly, but I want her to live a normal life, not like me who suffered the pain that I feel, Xiao, what will I do as a parent to her?" He asked in a sad tone_

"_Jin, she will… You must have faith in her, no matter how much danger she is in…I will protect her with all my life", Xiaoyu said in a kind tone_

"_Me too, Xiao, I will do everything in my power to protect you and Jun…even if it means the taking my life away to save her…"_

"_Jin…I love you… both you and Jun…I wish that we will always stay together like always", she cried with tears_

"_I love you too Xiao…you and Jun are my only beloved ones I cared about…" He said as he kissed her passionately. They continued kissing each other and they were out of breathe._

"_Wow, I felt like I haven't been kissed in a long time", She smiled_

"_Really? Cuz I feel the same way, Xiao", he smiled_

_They looked at each other with love and kissed each other again. ~THE END~_


	6. Epilogue (5 years Later)

_**-EPILOGUE-**_

_**~5 years later~**_

_It was a rainy day when a young girl who was standing in front at her home wearing her mishima polytechnic school uniform where it was burned to dark ashes, holding a bouquet of white flowers and was worn a locket which has the picture of her parents… that girl was Jun Kazama, the beloved daughter of thought-to-be deceased Jin Kazama, head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and Xiaoyu Kazama, the beloved mother, Jun was named after her grandmother, Jin's mother who disappeared when her father was only 15 years old. She stood at her destroyed home mourning for the death of her mother who was thought to be killed by ogre 3 years ago knowing that she has the phoenix healing powers to cure also was much powerful enough to destroy the darkness and her father who went missing before their home was attacked by ogre._

"_Mother…Father…*cries*…" Jun cried with sorrowful tears._

_*~FLASHBACK~*_

"_Mother! What's going on?" A 9 year old Jun asked where her mother found an underground safe._

"_Here! Hide in here Jun…Jun… listen to me, I may no longer be by your side…but I'm happy to do this for you… If something's happen to me, you go to your aunt asuka's home… there you will stay with your cousin to keep you safe…" Xiaoyu cried_

"_Mommy, I don't understand…"_

"_Jun…just promise me…that you won't do anything bad, ok?" she smiled with tears flowing through her cheeks._

"_Mom, I don't understand, please tell me what's going on? …" Jun said as her mother hugged her tightly sensing that ogre was coming for her and said_

"_Goodbye…Jun…" When she closed the door and locked it, Jun cried for her mother _

_Mother! Mother! PLEASE DON'T GO! MOTHER!... While she was trying to push the door open until she heard a crashed and a deep voice calling…_

_And her home was burned into flames…_

_~*FLASHBACK OVER*~_

_Jun puts the bouquet in front of her home and gets her bag then pulls out of a picture of her parents in a frame and places it beside the bouquet with a candle in front of it._

"_Mom…Dad…I love you… I promise… I won't do anything bad…But…"Her mind was open on what she will do as the white electricity crackling out of her arm from her fist saying…_

"_I will avenge for you…Mother… Father… by eliminating that monster!"_

_As she turns around leaving her destroyed home and hoping that she will avenge her parents' death as the chapter now begins…_

_~FIN~_


	7. Any Questions?

So What do you think guys? Do you Like it?

I know it's short, but I tried my best to make it a better story.

But I can assure you, I will make it much longer and better to make this story more interesting, Ok?

So Cya Guys!

Yours Truly,

~Isabella-chan17~


End file.
